galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The United Confederation Of Planets
Formed from one of the largest empires in the Verion Cluster, the United Confederation of Planets is a faction full of diversity and culture. At it's beginning in the Ikara system, the United Confederation of Planets merged two very different races with unique culture and history under one united government, and it's greatest wish is to unite the galaxy in peace. History Silakan Empire History The Silaka Empire was formed in the year 2107 after the end of the planet's 5th World War which resulted in a planet wide empire. For the next 50 years, Silaka was ruled by a dictatorship that, although it strengthened the economy in the long run, caused general unrest. In the year 2157, the dictatorship was overthrown and replaced by a Republic of the people. The Republic was successful for the next 3 years before it reformed into a Democratic-Republic in 2160. Over the next 14 years, the Silakan Empire experience large technological and economical advances. In the year 20174, the Silakan Empire was at it's height, with unemployment rates down to less then 0.1%, and cities that covered the planet. The Empire was also developing new means to explore the vast reaches of their solar system and maybe even colonize the closest planet to Silaka. NA History The Numican Alliance was formed on the planet Adrima, which is located in the Hilder'Ka system in the Verion Cluster. The Numican Alliance started out as a means to keep the peace on the planet, but as time went on, the Alliance proved to be a very effective means of government and it soon controlled the entire planet. As new technological developments were made, the Numican Alliance's leaders began to have an increased interest in space exploration and colonization. Then, during the term of High Chancellor Traki, the Numican Alliance achieved interstellar space travel and they began to expand into the reaches of space. For the next few years, the Numican Alliance became one of the greatest empires in the Verion Cluster, their empire was the largest known to the races in the cluster. Then the Great War came, it destroyed them as a nation and as a race. With the Terrans about to wipe out the Numicans one system after another, the Numican Alliance rallied every single ship that had not gone to join the main battle to evacuate as many Numicans as possible. By the end of the week, the evacuation fleet of 6500 Frigates, Destroyers, and Cruisers was ready to leave. By the time the Terrans attacked, over 15 million Numicans were on their way out of the cluster and into unknown territory. The Numican Alliance was destroyed in the Verion Cluster by the Terran, and the few that had survived joined the Malsuth Empire, but the evacuation fleet was still deep in the unknown. After weeks of travel they entered the Ikara system and landed on the planet Numa'Ka where they used their ships to colonize the world. (For more on NA history, see http://galacticconquestroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Numican) Recent History When the Numicans arrived in Ikara, they did not contact the Sokana until two weeks after they had arrived. Soon, diplomatic relations had been established, the Sokana were fascinated by the Numicans and their technology which was far superior to their own. Over the next month, the Sokana provided the Numicans with the manpower and materials they needed to finish colonizing Numa'Ka, and in return, the Numicans shared some of their technology. When the Numicans had finished their main colonization effort, they began to discuss joining with the Sokana under one government. Three weeks later, the Numicans and the Sokana formed the United Federation of Planets. The constitution of the UCP guarantied the rights of both races and made provisions to prevent prejudice. Government Overview The government of the UCP is focused around peacefully working out the differences between races while remaining unprejudiced against any race. Founded on capitalistic ideals, the UCP is a democratic-republic with many different houses of state which handle the majority of the faction's laws and internal affairs. Council of Ikara The Council of Ikara is made up of representatives from all over the UCP, and it is in charge of judiciary issues and keeping the other houses and the President in check. The Council of Ikara also handles trade laws and issues throughout the UCP and is in charge of Confederational Defense. The Council of Ikara is also in charge of technological and military development. President and Vice-President The President of the UCP is ellected from any race within the UCP by the Council of Ikara. The President's main job is external affairs with other factions, but the president also has the power to veto any laws passed by any other branch of the government. The Vice-President is in charge of Interal affairs and has the final say on admitting any race of planet into the UCP. The Vice-President also has the power to over ride any veto of the President as long as he has a unanimous vote from the Council of Ikara. House of Racial Representation The HRR is made up of 4 representatives from each and every race in the UCP. The HRR passes bills and handles issues that affect more then one race within the UCP, it also is responsible for approving any admitance of a new race into the UCP. House of Planetary Representation The HPR is made up of 3 representatives from each planet that has been admitted into the UCP as an official member of the Confederation. The HPR is in charge of any laws and issues that pertain to more the one planet within the UCP. The HPR is also responsible for admitting planets to the UCP as territories and official members of the Confederation. Military The military of the UCP is formed from soldiers and vessels from every planet within the Confederation. Each indivual planet of the Confederation is required to provide a certain number of soldiers and materials based on the requirements of the Confederation on a whole. The basic structure of the UCP's military is very similar to today's military, but it is also adapted to fit the Confederation. The InterPlanetary Armed Forces (IAF) The IAF is very similar to the main army of the USA, but the IAF are trained in boarding enemy vessels, fighting in any terrain, driving tanks, adapting to strange planets, and fighting other races that might attack. The IAF are the front line forces of the UCP's Military, and it is also the largest branch of the military. The Confederational Navy (CN) The CN is the third largest branch of the UCP's Military, the members of the CN are trained in outer space combat and strategy. The CN are in charge of piloting strike craft and commanding larger vessels that make up the fleet of the UCP. The InterPlanetary Guard (IG) The IG is the second largest branch of the UCP's Military, the IG is trained in piloting atmospheric planes, fighters, bombers, and defending any planet in the UCP from enemies. The IG is primarily a defense force, but it is also used for keeping the peace within the UCP. The InterPlanetary Marine Corps (IMC) The IMC is smallest branch of the UCP's military, but it is the elite of the UCP's Military, they are sent into the most dangerous and vital combat zones. They are trained for combating overwhelming odds and overcoming unexpected problems. Category:Numican Category:Factions Category:Sokana Category:GCv2 Category:GCv2 Factions